Naruto: The Birth of The Inari Clan
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Naruto is horribly abused. What if everything changed? What if his world is shaken to it's very foundation? read and find out I don't own anything except the plot and original characters. Rating for future chapters.


Naruto had endured years of abuse from everyone. He wore burnt orange pants and a bright neon orange hooded sweatshirt. He had black gloves on his hands and closed toed Nin boots. He was completely silent. So silent in fact most thought he was mute. When he did talk it was in a volume of voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto lived on the streets. He had no home and got no money for food. He ate out of dumpsters. He was completely alone in his life. Not even the Hokage seemed to care about him. He was sent to the hospital every other day. It had been 12 years since the Nine-tailed demon fox, Kurama, attacked the village Hidden in the leaves. And it was the day of the Genin exams. Iruka sighed when the exam started and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Naruto thought had showed up late due to being in the hospital and had to retake the written portion of the exam with a handicap of ten points taken off for being late to begin with.

Naruto had failed the exam for the third time. He hated this village and the school. He never caught a break with anyone ever. So when Mizuki offered him a way to pass he took it. He wanted to be a ninja so he could defend himself and maybe get his own place for starters. When he snuck into the hokage's home he didn't expect to find him sitting in a chair smoking a pipe while drinking a glass of brandy. That just seemed so cliché to Naruto. He slipped past the Hokage and took the large scroll from where he was told it was and on his way back out he was surprised.

"You didn't actually think you'd get in here and out with me here unnoticed did you?" said Hiruzen amused not moving.

Naruto was about to cry when in his whisper voice said, "Not really but I was hoping I could. I'm sorry I'll put it back where I got it from. I should've known better than to even try it. I'm so pathetic I couldn't even sneak past you without getting caught."

Hiruzen didn't like the way this kid talked about himself and said, "We're alone. My son isn't home he's out with friends and my grandson is asleep right now in bed. My ANBU are all at base right now. So why are you whispering child?"

"I'm not sir. I've been taught not to talk any louder than this sir. I'm sorry." Said Naruto in his whisper voice, "I didn't mean to cause a problem honest. I was just trying to earn my Hai-ate trough this test since I failed my other one."

Hiruzen was curious and said, "Who told you about this test exactly? It was supposed to be a secret."

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He told me if I learned one jutsu from here then I could pass the exam and become a Genin." Said Naruto quietly, "Like I said sir I never should've tried I'm too stupid to get anything right. I should just quiet trying to be a ninja all together. Not like I could pass the normal exam anyway. I've taken it three times already and failed it ever time."

Hiruzen felt horrid for this kid and wondered who his parents were and said, "Child who are your parents if you don't me asking?"

"Don't know sir. They abandoned me shortly after the nine-tails attacked. I was told they didn't love me enough to keep a worthless monster like me." Said Naruto evenly despite the fact he was actually crying, "It's alright I'm not worthy of them anyway. All I do is mess everything up. I'd just let them down and embarrass them all the time anyway."

Hiruzen frowned and said, "Why do you keep failing the exam?"

"I can't do the Clone jutsu to save my life. I keep messing it up. Plus I was late to the exam today because I was in the hospital and Iruka-sensei docked me 10 points on the written test. Plus I always fail the sparing matches anyway." Said Naruto

"How come?" said Hiruzen

"Because I don't fight back." Said Naruto, "I only block them I never throw a punch back."

"You realize my child that you have to fight your opponent when they are an enemy or they will kill you?" said Hiruzen

"I know but I'm not allowed to fight back against one's wearing our Nin symbol or ones from our village. The village elders said so. They'll punish me if I do." Said Naruto

Now that caught Hiruzen's attention immensely and he said, "So the only jutsu you can't do is the clone jutsu then?"

"Yes sir." Said Naruto calmly

Hiruzen smiled and said, "I'll help you with that one alright. But first we have to deal with this special test of yours."

He summoned some of his most trusted men one of them being Hatake Kakashi who said, "Sir?"

Everyone was looking at the child who held the Forbidden scroll and Kakashi went to deal with the kid when Hiruzen said, "It's alright Kakashi their not in trouble." He looked at the child and said, "Please don't think bad of me child but with as covered as you are I can't be sure completely."

Naruto smiled understanding where this was going and in his whisper voice said, "I'm a boy sir. And you're forgiven. Not many even bother asking just call me a freak or a monster most of the time."

The ANBU were shocked and Kakashi said, "What do you want us to do with him sir?"

"Him nothing Kakashi. I want you to take his place at the rendezvous point. He was told by the Academy teacher Touji Mizuki to take the scroll from here. So I want you to catch him in the act." Said Hiruzen puffing on his pipe, "I will be announcing to the other Nins who it is that took the scroll and that I want him captured unharmed and alive. Anyone who attacks you openly is to be arrested for disobeying my orders."

"Yes sir." Said Kakashi henging to match Naruto's appearance, "Have they seen what you look like without that hood?"

"No Kakashi-san they haven't." said Naruto calmly

"Alright then it will work in my favor. Anything about you besides that you whisper I need to know?" said Kakashi

Hiruzen said, "He's extremely submissive and extremely self-deprecating."

Kakashi was shocked completely but cause of the hood it was completely hidden and Naruto said, "Sir that is wrong. I am not self-deprecating. To do that is to criticize oneself by representing oneself in a foolish or light-hearted way. I do not at any time do that. I merely tell the truth."

Kakashi didn't think that he wanted to hear this but said, "Which is what exactly? It'll help me understand how I am to act if I actually know how you thought of yourself."

Naruto could understand that and said, "I agree with everyone else in the village I've met."

"In what way exactly?" said Kakashi

"I hate myself and think the Hokage should just do as he would any other traitor in this village." Said Naruto

That shocked everyone and Kakashi leaned near him to look at him better but not being able to see his face and said, "I just met you and I don't hate you nor think you should be killed."

"Then you are the only exception to what I have said Kakashi-san." Said Naruto

Even the ANBU were shocked by that statement and Hiruzen said, "Come on child let's go to my office. You can wait in there with me while we catch the real mastermind behind this."

Kakashi was told where he was to meet Mizuki and him and the ANBU squad left to do what they were supposed to. While sending clones of them to meet at the village so no one suspected anything. Hiruzen sounded the alarm and every available Jonin Chuunin, and ANBU assembled in the street in front of the tower. Hiruzen said, "About 20 minutes ago my house was broken into. They stole the forbidden scroll. I don't know who they were only that they were a child from the current graduating class if would seem."

Iruka said, "Sir I might be able to tell you who they were. I just need a description."

"I didn't get a good look at them. I was only alerted cause they managed to smack their head on my window on their way out." Said Hiruzen as he looked at the teacher, "I can tell you they wore an orange hooded sweater or jacket."

Iruka was horrified and said, "I know who that is. He's one of my students. He failed the exam today."

One Jonin said, "Name Umino."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Iruka

Hiruzen and the ones using the clone jutsu were shocked that that self hating child was the container for the Nine-tails and one Chuunin said, "See sir you should've killed it when you had the chance. Now he's gonna take our secrets and run from the village."

Several others agreed and Hiruzen said, "Enough! I want Uzumaki found and brought back here. I want him unharmed and alive is that understood."

"Yes sir." Said the assembled mass before dispersing

Iruka had one thought, _'Why would Naruto do this? I know he hated the fact he failed but it's no one's fault but his own. When I get my hands on the boy I swear I am going to give him a spanking he will never forget.'_

Hiruzen returned to his office and saw Naruto sitting in a chair not doing anything and Hiruzen said, "Would you like anything to drink Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at him and gave a weak smile as he said, "Who told you my name sir?"

"Iruka did." Said Hiruzen smiling at the boy

"Water please sir." Said Naruto

Hiruzen had his secretary get some water and a snack for his guest. When she came back she had a bottle of juice and a sandwich with some chips and she went over and gave them to Naruto and said, "Figured Juice would be better with a Sandwich then water kiddo."

Naruto took them and said, "Thank you ma'am."

She bowed to the Hokage before leaving and Naruto said, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Naruto." Said Hiruzen smiling, "You said earlier that you were in the hospital. Can you tell me what for exactly?"

Naruto said, "I got attacked yesterday on my way home from school. Some of the upper-class men who graduated already caught me on my way home. They were joined by some of the civilians and other rank Nins after a while. I'm alright I heal pretty fast sir. I was only late because the doctor took so long discharging me. Probably did it with the purpose of making me late to my exam anyway."

Hiruzen was disheartened to hear this and said, "Alright. Just stay here alright I'm going to go check and see how the team is doing in regards to the mission."

Kakashi was waiting for Mizuki and they felt a chakra signature arrive only for it to be Iruka who said, "Naruto you moron what were you thinking? That's right you probably weren't."

Kakashi went to say something but kept himself from doing so and only allowed Iruka to talk down to him and when it was over Iruka said, "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Before he could say anything they heard the whirl of weapons and Iruka shoved "Naruto" out of the way and was pinned up against the building by kunai and shuriken and Mizuki said, "Good job Naruto now give me the scroll."

"You bastard. How dare you use him like this? Naruto take the scroll run for the village. Mizuki's a traitor he can't get his hands on that." Said Iruka pulling the weapons.

Kakashi went to revel himself when Mizuki said, "How would you like to know why everyone hates you so much Naruto?"

Kakashi smiled under his hood and mask as he in a whisper voice said, "Why?"

Iruka yelled, "STOP! MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"12 years ago the nine-tails attacked the village." Said Mizuki despite Iruka's protests otherwise, "The Yondaime didn't kill the fox. He sealed it." He smirked, "YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX!"

Kakashi broke out into a full on grin at that he just had the complete reason to kill the bastard and before he could move he was knocked backward by Iruka and in shock was looking up at the man as blood slid from his mouth and realized he'd missed the fact Mizuki threw a Fuma Shuriken at him. The ANBU present were shocked at what they were seeing Umino Iruka was knelt over a henged Kakashi with a Fuma shuriken in his back. Iruka gave a weak laugh as he said, "It's alright. Everything will be fine just keep that scroll away from him."

Iruka reached around and pulled the Shuriken from his own back before getting up and throwing it at Mizuki who barely dodged it. Iruka moved before even the ANBU knew what was happening. Iruka had knocked Mizuki down to the ground with a swift kick to the back. Both went flying from the tree and exchanged blows as if Iruka hadn't been hurt at all. They watched Mizuki punch Iruka who was knocked back a few feet and when he flipped himself up he spit blood from his mouth and they saw the fact he had a split lip and a nasty bruise on his face from the punch. But what surprised them was when the bruise faded completely and the split lip healed instantly. Iruka cracked his neck and took went through seals and they heard several clicks and four sets of weights hit the ground with a very heavy thud and he rolled his shoulders and cracked a smile that remind Kakashi of Minato or Kushina before he said, "Enough games. It's time we took this fight seriously Mizuki. So go ahead I'll wait. Take off yours and let's put this petty rivalry to an end once and for all. Let's see who really is the strongest one."

Mizuki dropped his weights and they both flew at each other exchanging blows that Kakashi actually had to use his Sharingan to keep track of. When Iruka slugged Mizuki hard in the face he flipped and landed perfectly and Mizuki smiled before rushing Iruka who merely dodged his charge and took a stance Kakashi recognized and whispered, "Karasu."

Iruka actually snap kicked Mizuki and managed to take him out and had him pinned by his throat as he said, "Guess I am stronger." He flipped him and pulled his arms behind his back as he said, "Touji Mizuki you are under arrest. You are charged with being a Traitor and for speaking a triple S-rank secret."

He was placed in Chakra cuffs Iruka pulled from his pouch and pulled him up just as the ANBU came out and said, "We'll take him Umino. Thank you for your help."

Iruka inclined his head and "Naruto" came over and dropped the henge and Iruka said, "Kakashi where is Naruto at?"

"The Hokage caught him before he left his house. This was an A-rank mission to catch the traitor." Said Kakashi who put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Kakashi I am fine. I heal quite fast as you saw. Though I am surprised you needed saving." Said Iruka smiling

"Me too I didn't even notice the weapon coming until you were already over me." Said Kakashi shocked, "Thank you for saving me. I am grateful. If you need anything just ask. I owe you after all."

Iruka and he both went to the tower and Kakashi said, "Successful. We weren't even need. Iruka himself caught him."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "I would expect nothing less from my finest hunter."

Iruka smiled and said, "Thank you for the praise sir. I was only doing my job."

Naruto got up and went over to him and Iruka raised his brow at him and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the ground and said, "Sorry Iruka-sensei. I didn't mean to make you come out of retirement."

Iruka smiled and said, "Your fine Naruto sides it felt good."

"Oh so it felt good getting a Fuma shuriken in the back huh?" said Kakashi sarcastically

"That wouldn't have happened if you were paying attention Hatake." Said Iruka angrily

"Are you alright Sensei?" said Naruto quietly

"Yes Naruto I am fine. I heal quite fast." Said Iruka smiling at his student, "As fast as you, yourself do."

"Alright Sensei." Said Naruto who bowed to Hiruzen, "I am sorry for causing a problem sir. I will take my leave now. Thank you for the meal and letting me stay here."

As Naruto went to leave Hiruzen said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and caught the scroll that was tossed at him and Hiruzen said, "Practice that. In a week I will have Iruka re-test you. Your charka reserve is too big to do the normal clone. Your control will never be good enough to allow you to use the normal academy clone. So work on that one. When you have mastered the jutsu burn the scroll so no one can use it alright."

Naruto said, "Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

When he left Kakashi said, "Mizuki spilled about the fox sir."

"Oh I know I was watching. I had to explain it to Naruto too since he heard it as I did." Said Hiruzen, "He took it fairly well. Said it only made sense why everyone was the way they are with him. Even said he didn't even hate them for anything they did to him. Only said he desevered it."

For a week Naruto worked on the justsu he had gotten it fairly well even. When his new exam date came he took the exam again and when he finished Iruka smiled and handed him a hai-ate and said, "You passed congradulations Naruto."

"Thank you sensei. I know second chances aren't given lightly." Said Naruto bowing to his teacher.

He was on his way to get his picture taken when he literally bumped into another Genin. He growled at Naruto before he actually got a good look at him. Naruto's face was covered in scars. There were claw marks it looked like along the right side of his face. And when he moved to sit up completely Sasuke saw the whole left side of his face was burnt like someone had thrown a fireball in his face. But the worst was the fact Naruto's ears looked to be missing pieces of it. The most shocking though was when Naruto opened his eyes that he had shut due to the pain of impacting with the stone floor and Sasuke saw the fact his eyes were a pale milky white color. And Naruto listened and figured the other person had kept going so he got up and was careful not to place his hands flat on the ground and once up he was shocked when his arm was grabbed and he was brought into another room from the sounds of it. And his glove was ripped off. Sasuke ripped the glove from his hand showing that it was heavily scared just like his face and when he flipped it over to reveal the palm he was surprised to find another eye that was closed and he tapped it making it open revealing that there was nothing in it anymore. But he could clearly tell there had been an eye there at one time. Naruto said, "Are you satisfied now that you know my secret?"

Sasuke frowned and actually touched his face unknowingly giving Naruto a good whiff of his scent and he said, "Uchiha are you going to stare at me or answer me?"

Sasuke was shocked and said, "Your blind how did you know who I was?"

"Because I can smell your hand. You smell of embers, electrical storm and tomatoes." Said Naruto amused, "You're the only one who smells of tomatoes, fire and lightening."

Sasuke was shocked and said, "Wow ok. But answer me this how come you have an extra eye in your hand?"

"They showed up when I was three months old. I'd already lost my eyesight by then so I just used my hands to see with. Then they were taken from me too. So now I live in darkness have since I was a year old." Said Naruto shrugging, "Never bothers me. Was still able to pass and become a Genin."

"Yeah just explains why you kept failing the written exam." Said Sasuke, "Whose team are you on do you know yet?"

"Well since you made Rookie and I made dead last I would assume yours since they usually place the Rookie of the year, Dead last, and Kunoichi of the year on the same team." Said Naruto, "which means either Hinata or Sakura as the Kunoichi."

"God I hope it's Hinata-chan." Said Sasuke shuddering getting a smile from Naruto, "Alright what are you doing after this?"

"Nothing. Why?" said Naruto

"Alright so we'll go tell your parents and then you'll come stay with me for a while. I'll help with the eye thing." Said Sasuke as he went to leave

"I don't have parents Sasuke. I'm an orphan have been since I was born." Said Naruto calmly

Sasuke frowned then and said, "Alright then we'll just go get your things so you can go straight to team placements from my place then."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I don't have anything. Nor do I have a place as you call it. I sleep wherever I find that is safe to do so."

Sasuke looked at him in shock and said, "Your homeless seriously?"

"Yep have been since I was three months old after my hands gained eyes. The matron said monsters like me weren't allowed to live amongst humans." Said Naruto calmly, "She threw me, my two sisters, and my two brothers out on the street with nothing but what we had on our back."

"Older or twins?" said Sasuke

"Two of each. One elder brother and sister and two twins." Said Naruto smiling, "Their not related to me by blood though in case your wondering. My older two siblings are older orphans who took care of the three of us. My two twins are two more orphans that share the same birthday as me and are three hours apart from me. My sister is three hours older and my brother is three hours younger."

Sasuke was shocked that was extremely lucky they found one another and said, "don't matter if your related or not. Family is family no matter how you get it. Where are they at exactly?"

"Right now. My two elder siblings are with their team. They got placed on the same team as luck would have it with our placement. My two twins went missing a while ago." Said Naruto sadly, "I haven't seen them since I was a year old."

Sasuke was shocked at that and put his hand on his shoulder as he said, "They still looking for them?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "We told your father when they went missing but he said that he wasn't looking for two missing freaks of nature and that if we came back to bother him he'd have us arrested and sent to the prison for the rest of our lives."

Sasuke grit his teeth and said, "Then when we are done here we will go collect your elder siblings and then go see the Sandaime and report them missing alright. He'll look for them I'm sure."

Naruto smiled for the first time in a long time and said, "Thanks."

"Welcome. Come on let's go get our picture taken shall we." Said Sasuke smiling

They both went up and both took their photos and Sasuke snuck him money and he actually got Naruto when he wrapped his arms around him but removed his hood showing his face. The photographer understood now why the kid had refused to remove his hood and snapped the photo he also had Uchiha move and snapped another of just Naruto without and Naruto said, "what was the point of the second one sir?"

"In case the Hokage won't take the one with your hood up. This way you have one without it that can be used to replace it." Said the man smiling

Naruto understood and they left he'd told Sasuke he'd deliver the other one to his address. They left the academy and went to training field nine and Naruto said, "Kaasan, Tousan?"

Gai saw them and had went to ask when Naruto had called out and Tenten broke into a huge smile and left her training and went over and hugged Naruto tightly and crouched down as she said, "What's wrong baby?"

That surprised Gai greatly who had been on a C-rank when Naruto had stolen the scroll and didn't know the kid and Lee himself went over and in a normal volumn much to Neji's shock said, "Your not hurt again are you little man?"

"No Tousan. I'm alright. Um This is Uchiha Sasuke he's going to be on my Genin team. Sasuke these are my Elder sister/ mother Tenten and my Elder brother/ father Rock Lee." Said Naruto

Tenten smiled and said, "Nice meeting you Sasuke-san."

"Same Miss Tenten." Said Sasuke

Lee gave the same greeting and said, "So what brings you here little man or was it to introduce us?"

"Gai-san would it be alright if I borrowed my parents please? We need to go see the Sandaime in regards to my siblings." Said Naruto

Tenten was shocked and Lee crouched down and said, "Sayuri and Hirochi have been gone a long time Rain drop if they were still alive me and Panda-chan would've found them by now."

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right Malestrom. If they were alive we'd of found them by now." Said tenten

Neither neji nor Gai missed the heartbreak in their voice as they talked and Sasuke said, "Or their not in the village. The Sandaime has resources Genin do not. My father was a pig headed fool for turning you three away when they went missing 11 years ago. Even if they are dead it's better to at least search for them and find out for sure then not look at all and find out years later they could've been saved if you had."

Gai said, "Tenten?"

She looked at him and Gai said, "he's right. It's better to look then not to. Even if the outcome isn't a good one."

They went to the administration building and went to the hokage's office and were allowed in and he said, "Well this is a surprise what do I owe this visit too exactly?"

Tenten wasn't sure about this but Sasuke took the photo they'd had of the four of them and gave it to Hiruzen and said, "The two near Naruto are Sayuri and Hirochi they went missing 11 years ago and my father turned them away when they reported them missing threatening to put them in jail for even asking him to look for them. I am aware it has been a long time since they went missing but I thought with your resources you might be able to find them or at least tell their siblings what happened to them sir."

Hiruzen looked at the photo and saw Tenten, Lee, Naruto without the hood and was shocked to see his eyes were milky white like he was blind, a girl with red lines on her face near her eyes and long white wild mane like hair and a pale skinned black haired slit yellow eyed boy all huddled together smiling. The two kids looked like a gender flipped Jiraiya and a younger version of Orochimaru to him. Add in Naruto and you had a gender flipped Tsunade. Tenten said, "Uchiha-san convinced us that looking and finding out they were dead as we think they are was better than not looking and finding out years later we could've saved them and didn't."

Hiruzen had to admit that was a good reason and said, "I can't guarantee the result as it has been 11 years but I will have teams look for them. If I find anything out I will let you know."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you sir. You should know sir they are my twins. Sayuri is three hours older than I am and Hirochi is three hours younger than I am."

Hiruzen said, "Very well thank you Naruto."

Gai was shocked at who that was in the hood and when they were leaving Hiruzen said, "Naruto?"

He looked at him and said, "Yes sir?"

"I didn't ask you the last time we met but I've looked and can't find anything. I need your address so that I can take your Jonin-sensei so he knows where you are incase of an emergency mission." Said Hiruzen handing him a paper, "Just write it on here and then I'll add it to your file."

Naruto smiled and said, "I currently don't have a place to live sir."

Tenten shared a look with Lee who gave a barely there nod as she placed her hand on naruto's shoulder and said, "Miss Aina threw the five of us out when Lee and I were a year old. The other three were 3 months old sir. We've been responsible for them since then."

Lee knew this was going to freak out their Sensei and make him feel like crap but he said, "The five of us were on the street sir and have yet to leave it."

Gai looked at his two students horrified and Tenten said, "Sorry sensei. We're used to doing things on our own and only depending on ourselves. It's hard for us to trust people after being betrayed so many times."

"No one will give us a place to stay cause we refuse to leave Naruto on his own. He's only had us growing up so we refuse to just abandon him. But given the village's animosity towards him they won't let us rent from them. And owning a home is more expensive and has more restrictions than an apartment does." Said lee

Sasuke made a face and smiled to himself and said, "Then you'll come stay with me then."

Tenten said, "What?"

"I said then you five will just come stay with me. I have more than enough room in my place. So since I have the space and you need a place to be then you can have it. And you don't even have to live in the main house if you don't want to. There are plenty of places for you to stay there." Said Sasuke

Tenten smiled and said, "Lee, Naruto what do you two think?"

Lee said, "Alright with me. Best offer we've had Panda-chan."

Naruto smiled and shocked them both by hugging Sasuke and said, "Thank you."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Your welcome."

Hiruzen said, "Alright then I'll place it in all your files for you."

They left the office and Sasuke said, "Do you two have to get anything or do you have it all on you?"

"No we have it all Sasuke-san." Said Tenten

They left the area and went to the Uchiha district. Gai followed behind his student's so he would know where they were staying. When they got in there Sasuke said, "We're gonna have to clean up some. Since I only use part of the compound I actually only keep those sections clean. It's too big for me to do alone."

Naruto smiled and looked at Tenten who laughed and said, "Just get all the cleaning supplies out. Naruto'll take care of everything else while you show us around this place."

Sasuke did just that and said, "Are you sure Naruto?"

"Yep no worries I got it." Said Naruto

They left and went to get groceries for the house and Sasuke insisted on getting some new clothes for Naruto to wear since his were pretty bad in condition. Tenten was happy bout that since she had been going to get him some new clothes to wear anyway. Sasuke had actually gotten something they hadn't noticed. He'd stopped in a weapons shop with Tenten to restock on weapons and get Naruto some supplies for when they actually got their team. He'd spoken to the shop owner once alone and asked him to make his friend a specific weapon. He'd explained his teammate was blind and would need a way to tell his way around but not make it look like he was weak either. The man said he could make just the thing for him. He'd have it the next day. It would take a day for him to place the necessary seals. When they got back the whole district was clean not just the main house. Sasuke saw Naruto sitting on the porch and said, "How did you do all of that by yourself?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Hokage-sama after Mizuki defected the night of graduation gave me a Jutsu called Shadow clones. It's a solid clone and not an illussion. He even gave me a second chance at the exam since I was unjustly failed. Mizuki was messing with my scores and I am forbidden by the council from landing any blows on anyone in this village hence why I never hit back when faced agaisnt you in a sparing match. Plus I can't do the clone jutsu to save my life. So he gave me a new test that was fair."

Sasuke was shocked and said, "Wow ok."

They went around the place and they had decided to stay with Sasuke in the main house since they would be better together then apart. Naruto while alone with Sasuke said, "You know Sasuke you could always rent out the rest of the buildings to people. There are other orphans who would benefit from places that allow them to live there at a much cheaper rate then the other places."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Just admit you hate all the quite."

"There is that yes." Said naruto smiling, "But it doesn't change what I said, once an orphan reaches the age of 7 they are thrown out cause they are old enough to go to school. So a lot of the kids end up on the street or prostituting themselves to make ends meet. That's what Kaasan did. She slept with men to make sure they had money to feed us and could afford a motel room during the winter. But still a lot of the kids aren't as lucky as we were. I've known a few to freeze during the winter months cause they weren't lucky enough to find anywhere to stay and Kaasan didn't find them before that."

Sasuke was horrified and said, "Your right it is better. Tomorrow you and I will go look for the ones who need a place to stay and we'll get them set up in a place here alright. Your right I got the room may as well make use of it all."

So the next morning Sasuke was woken up by the smell of food cooking. He got up and went downstairs and saw Tenten in the Kitchen cooking and when she turned around she said, "Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed it's still very early. Lee and I have to get up earlier than normal to go meet up with our team."

Sasuke yawned and said, "It's ok I'm usually up now anyway. Sides the sooner we're up the sooner we can train."

Lee chuckled and ruffled his hair much to Sasuke's shock and said, "Now you spoken like one of the family kiddo."

Tenten chuckled and naruto came in and said, "Tousan your weird. It's too early in the morning for weirdness."

He sat down and was kissed on the head by both Tenten and Lee and he yawned and said, "You gonna come eat Suke-nii or you gonna stand there in shock all day?"

Sasuke snapped out of it and said, "What did you call me?"

"Suke-nii. I can call you Sasuke if you want." Said naruto

Sasuke chuckled and sat down and pushed his head as he said, "Nah your fine Otouto."

Tenten placed plates in front of them and placed boxes on the table too and said, "Alright well you two eat up and I made you both lunches too." She kissed naruto's head and shocked sasuke by giving him one too, "I will see you both after training is over unless we're given another c-rank but I will come find you if that happens alright boys."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "Ok Kaasan."

Sasuke debated with himself and smiled as he shocked her by giving her one too and said, "No worries I'll take care of Otouto while your gone Kaasan."

Tenten smiled and hugged them both only for Lee to do the same and he said, "See you later boys. Behave."

"We will Tousan." Said Sasuke and naruto together.

When they left naruto chuckled and said, "Man I wish I could've seen their faces when you called them that Nissan. Was probably worth it."

"Oh it was they both were slacked jawed. Ok after breakfast we'll get you those eyes I promised you then we'll go see the weapons master for your present and then we'll go see about getting those other orphans." Said sasuke smiling

"kay nissan.' Said naruto not really bothered by what he said.

When they finished eatting and had put their lunches in the fridge they went outside. Sasuke went to the temple and went into the basement and came out with a tube. They were Uchiha eyes that would unlock the Sharingan. He had them but didn't need them. The clan harvested them from their dead in case someone lost an eye while on a mission. He went over and sat infront of naruto and removed one of the eyes from the tube and said, "A medinin is supposed to do this but I figured since you heal faster than normal people do that your bloodlimit would fix it without me having to need a medic. If not then we'll go find Hinata's aunt and have her do it for me."

He placed the eye in the socket on his hand and it closed around it. The hand glowed red under the lid and then when naruto opened it he said, "Holy crap Kiba was right you do have a duck's butt for a head."

Sasuke cracked up and said, "So it did work then."

"Yep and it's really cool. After so long without color it's really bright." Said naruto shutting the eye

Sasuke repeated the process with the other hand and when he was done he said, "Alright now those are Uchiha eyes. So since they are you should be able to unlock the sharingan in them same as me. My clan harvested eyes from deceased members in case someone lost an eye during a mission and needed a replacement eye. I have more than enough stored down there in the hidden vault that giving you these to unmatured eyes won't bother me if I need one."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Nissan."

Sasuke said, "alright we'll lets go get your present then we can go get our new friends."

When they left the district people were shocked to see Naruto with Sasuke. Sasuke said, "You alright Otouto?"

"Yep just fine actually. Hey Nissan if Kaasan and Tousan are yours as well does that mean your gonna start wearing our symbol now or are you gonna stay with that one?" said naruto smiling

Sasuke was confused and said, "what do you mean nar?"

Naruto stoped him and crouched down and drew three symbols in the ground and said, "This one is your clan." He pointed to the fan, "This one is the uzumaki clan." He pointed to the swirl design he saw on all the vests, " and this .one is the one Sayuri created for our family." It was three swirls _(A/N: Think the Alpha beta omega symbol Derek hale has on his back in teen wolf.)_

Sasuke smiled and said, "which one do you wear?'

"My birthmother's symbol but only cause we don't know where to go to get this new one done. Plus cause we aren't technically regestered as a clan we can't wear it." Said naruto

Sasuke smirked and said, "We'll take care of that no worries. By law a clan is more than two members. So with us four and your siblings its more than enough to start one. We just need a name for it is all."

Naruto said, "Your not going to hate yourself for leaving behind your other one?"

"Not really. You?" said sasuke

"Nope. Didn't know my birthparents I've only had kaasan and tousan so I don't mind." Said naruto

They went to the weapons shop and the owner said, "Uchiha-san perfect timing I just finished it. Is this the young man?"

"Yes sir this is my younger brother Naruto. Naruto this is Muro-san." Said Sasuke smiling

Naruto said, "nice to meet you Muro-san."

"And you Uzumaki-san. Well here it is." Said Muro handing sasuke the staff, "I placed seals on it to keep it from breaking under pressure or when struck with a jutsu. I also added a sensor seal to it that will make it vibrate if it's near a trap so he doen't walk into one on accident."

Naruto took it and was amazed and said, "Thank you nissan but you didn't have to do that."

"I know but this way you have a weapon plus a walking stick to keep track of where you are. Even if I replaced your second set of eyes with new ones they will most likely be covered all the time. This way you can still walk and not have to worry about falling off a cliff edge." Said sasuke

Naruto took his gloves off and muro saw the scars on them and he said, "Is there a way Muro-san to make the palms of my gloves see through yet still hide what's behind them?"

"Can I ask why?" said muro taking the glove offered

Naruto showed his palm and opened the eye there and he said, "Oh your new set are in your hands that will be difficult when you fight but I can fix that no problem. Give me your other glove Uzumaki-san and I will make it so that they don't get damaged again."

He took the gloves and when he came back he said, "I made them seethrough as you wanted plus I put a strengthening seal on the center over your eyes. And over the back where they are on that side. They won't be able to be damaged in anyway. Not a taijutsu fight or a weapons one can harm them now."

Naruto smiled under his hood and said, "Thank you Muro-san I appreciate that."

Naruto put the gloves back on and Sasuke checked them and said, "Nice they actually work very well. Thank you Muro-san. How much do I owe you for everything?"

Sasuke paid for everything and then they went to the clan historian. This was where Sasuke would get the new clan registered. He was smiling to himself cause he was naming Tenten and Rock lee as the clan heads and knew how much work that was. When they came in the man said, "What can I do for you two boys?"

"We'd like to register a new clan if that is alright with you sir." Said Sasuke

"You're an Uchiha why would you want to register a new clan or are you just helping this young man?" said the man curiously

"A bit of both actually. I'm leaving the uchiha name behind. It carries too much weight, stigma, and way too much hatred with it. And he is leaving behind the uzumaki one." Said Sasuke telling the truth about why he was leaving behind his own.

"Your naruto then?" said the man

"Yes sir." Said Naruto

"Very well here are the forms. You do have more than just you two boys yes? There must be a minimum of four members for starting clans." Said the man

"Then we have the required minimum. Our new parents and us. Their with their team right now or they would be here doing this themselves." Said Sasuke smiling

"Alright then. I'll accept it they can sign the documents at the council meeting that announces you as a new clan. Though be ready for backlash for disgarding yours though Sasuke-san." Said the man

Sasuke read through the paperwork as they sat together at the lone table and Sasuke said, "What should the clan name be?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Kaasan, Tousan, Sayuri, Hirochi, and I all worship Inari so maybe that would work?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "Alright that works for me. Sounds as good as any name."

So they filled out all the paperwork and he smirked and said, "This is gonna be so awesome Itachi's gonna hear about this and freak."

Naruto laughed and said, "He may come back thinking you died nissan."

Sasuke gasped and said, "We can use that. If he thinks I'm dead and comes back here to confirm it then we can catch him finally."

Once they were done they handed everything in and the man said, "Alright I just need the new symbol and I'll have it ready for your meeting with the Sandaime before it's announced to the council."

Naruto drew it for him and he said, "Alright just give me a moment. I'll make a box of them for you to take with you incase you decide to add more members between now and the meeting."

When he came out he handed them a scroll and said, "The box I promised. If you give me your jacket and shirt I will replace the symbols with the current ones."

Sasuke removed his shirt and Naruto removed his jacket and the man looked at him and said, "No wonder you keep the hood up and carry a staff. If you ask the sandaime Uzumaki he may be able to help you with the syle. He uses a bo-staff. His style may not work for you but I'm sure he has another one that uses one."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you sir. I will do that."

When he came back he said, "Alright there you two go. I hope everything goes well for you two in the future."

They said their thanks and took the copies of the paperwork to the Sandaime's office and they walked inside and Hiruzen said, "Wow two days in a row boys. What can I do for you two today?"

Sasuke handed him the paperwork and said, "We're just informing you of our family is all sir."

Hiruzen took the paperwork and was shocked and said, "Your starting a new clan?"

The ANBU were shocked and Sasuke said, "Yes sir. Tenten and Rock Lee will be clanheads of course as they are older…" he looked at naruto and smiled, "And are our current acting parents sir. But yes we are. I don't know about naruto's situation with his current surname but mine holds too much bad memories and stigma. It also holds too much weight in this village too many people only want to be with me because of the Uchiha name so I agreed with naruto that leaving it behind was a good thing. He asked me earlier if I was going to wear Kaasan's symbol or the Uchiha one. I decided that leaving my old clan name behind was better than progressing with it."

Hiruzen was shocked and went to say something when Naruto said, "Nissan I'm not saying nothing bout it but maybe you should have your Sharingan eliminated. I mean it made itachi go nuts and I know your father was insane. Maybe it was the Sharingan that caused it."

Sasuke went to say something when he thought on all he knew of his family. Insanity was a prominante thing in the family and it only appeared in those who manifested the all seeing eyes and said, "You know what little brother your right."

"Sasuke?" said Hiruzen

"I know for a fact sir that several members of my previous clan went insane. And that only happened when they had their Sharingan active. It got worse the more it activated. Some even going so far as to having to be locked up for the rest of their lives because of it. He's right it should be elimiated from my line as well as naruto's replacement set." Said Sasuke

Hiruzen said, "replacement set?"

"I'm blind sir have been since I was three months old. I got another set of eyes that was the reason behind me getting thrown out." Said naruto removing his gloves showing the palm of his hand and opening his eye, "Nissan gave me a set of Uchiha eyes to replace the ones that were destroyed."

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "Wow alright I can do that but do know Sasuke it is going to take a lot of work and it may actually have adverse effects in you both."

"It's fine sir." Said the boys smiling

Sasuke said, "What would we have to do?"

"Ask a demon to eliminate it for you." Said Hiruzen

Naruto smiled and went searched him out and stood in front of a cage and said, " _Kyuubi?"_

 **What do you want monkey? How did you even get here? I didn't call you here.**

" _Sorry for my intrusion but I need you to do me a favor. I need you to eliminate the Sharingan from the new eyes you gave me earlier. It causes insanity in it's users. Sasuke wants his gone too. So do you think you could do his as well please? Promise to see about changing this from a sewer to maybe a forest or something else if you do?"_ said Naruto politely

 **I already eliminated it for you. I completely evolved it into a Rinngan. I will do the same for the brat but only because I don't want those cursed eyes being used any where near me again. The sooner they are dealt with the better. Just hold your hands over his eyes and I will do the rest.**

Naruto found himself out in the waking world and pulled his other glove off and placed his hands over sasuke's eyes and he smiled as he said, "What are you doing little brother?"

"what the Kyuubi told me to do so he could change your Sharingan." Said naruto smiling as if it were normal

Hiruzen hadn't expected that one and Naruto's hands glowed red and when he removed his hands Sasuke said, "What did he do exactly?"

"He changed mine when he transplanted them in. They now will have the Rinngan instead of the Sharingan. Apparently the sharingan when completely evolved turns into that one. So he just evolved it to the very last stage of maturity and elimiated everything the Sharingan does." Said Naruto smiling at his brother from under the Hood before looking at the sandaime with a hand eye, "Sir do you know how to change the seal I have? I said in exchange for his help with our eyes that I would change it the mindscape version of the seal from a sewer with stagnant water to something else like a forest."

Hiruzen said, "It's the filter that does that. I can't change it personally but I know someone who can do what your asking. It's a good deal with the Nine-tails you made naruto so I'll ask him to come change it for you."

 **Does he mean that perverted old toad?**

"He asked if you meant the perverted old toad." Said naruto turning around

"No actually I meant Kakashi." Said Hiruzen who summoned him

"You wanted me sir." Said Kakashi seeing naruto, "hello again Naruto."

Naruto lifted his hand and looked at him making Kakashi freaked out slightly but it was hidden and he said, "Hello again Kakashi-san. And you wear a mask interesting wondered why it sounded like your face was covered. Personally I thought you were an ANBU operative."

"Retired Captain actually." Said Kakashi, "why exactly do you have eyes in your hands and not your face?'

"I do their just siteless is all." Said naruto smiling

Hiruzen said, "I actually summoned you here kakashi to modify Minato's filter seal on naruto's seal."

Kakashi said, "For what reason sir?"

"My eyes here and Sasuke's have been modfied to no longer hold the sharingan thanks to the Kyuubi. In echanged for him eliminating those cursed eyes I offered to change the filter from a sewer to something else. The Hokage says you can do that.' Said naruto

Sasuke said, "The Sharingan makes it's usuers insane once active."

Kakashi said, "I need access to the seal naruto."

Naruto removed his hooded jacket and obtained gasps from the others in the room and when he removed his shirt completely Sasuke damn near snarled at the amount of scars he bore and Kakashi went to his knees and checked and said, "They were lucky they didn't damage it at all. I can fix this easy. I just need sealing ink and some of your blood naruto since your parents was used to do this."

The ink was made and Kakashi shocked them by pulling the seal up and out of his stomach and he added a few more lines to the filter and strengthend it as it was crumbaling faster than it was supposed to due to the damage of the seal itself which he fixed. And when he reset it in it's place naruto was thrown back into the seal where he was met with a beautiful glade instead of the sewer and he heard the growling and saw the fox standing behind him and he said, _"Are you pleased with this new place Kyuubi-sama?"_

 **Very child thank you. And tell the wolf child I said thank you. He even gave me animals to chase here. So I am not going to be bored as I was before in here and my other two seals.**

When he came out kakashi said, "You ok?'

"Yes was told to tell you thank you wolf child. He's no longer bored in there with animals to chase at his leishur as he was before in this seal and his two previous ones." Said naruto as he sat up, "he now has a beautiful glade to run around in with the seal being a large collar instead of a cage."

"Ok that wasn't intentional but hey as long as he's not going to hurt you I say oh well." Said kakashi smiling

Hiruzen said, 'Thank you kakashi. I know that seal was part of your families own sealing techniques and isn't used outside your clan."

"Your welcome sir." said Kakashi, "may I ask Sasuke why you are not wearing the Fan your clan is known for?"

"Because I am no longer an Uchiha hatake-san. I am now an Inari same as my little brother and parents." Said Sasuke smiling

Naruto replaced his own things and Hiruzen said, "Alright boys since you are both renouncing your clan names in exchange for your new one I am going to transfer all your inheritances over to a new account under the new clan name. The Uchiha and Uzumaki fortunes will be placed in a new account under Inari that will be effective immediately so your family can use its funds. I am assuming you are keeping the Uchiha district for your new clan?'

"Yes sir since I am the last of that cursed clan it is still mine." Said sasuke, "We will just destroy all uchiha symbols in the district and replace them with our new one."

Hiruzen knew he could wait but decided he would do it now and said, "Naruto since you are renouncing your birth parent's name and clans I am going to give you something."

He got up and opened the painting and pulled out a scroll and handed it to him and said, "That was left in my care. I was to give you that when you reached 18 or Chuunin which ever was first. But in light of this I think you should read it now."

Naruto took the scroll and kakashi stopped him and said, "Is that wise sir?"

"Yes Kakashi I do. He has a right to know who his real parents are since he is choosing a different path than their own." Said Hiruzen

Naruto opened the scroll and sasuke read over his shoulder and held it for naruto so he could read it,

 _Naruto,_

 _If your reading this then your 18 or you made chuunin. If not I don't know what that old fool was thinking giving you this before then. But if he did he must have had a good reason for it I guess. Well anyway you are probably wondering who I am. Well I am your father. I never wanted this to happen son honest. I loved both you and your mother._

 _I never wanted this life for you. Just do me a favor naruto don't take anything from anyone. I want you to earn your own way. Remember this my little maelstrom if someone offers you power be that a fellow nin, a foreign one, or even a demon nothing is ever free. Everything has a price whether that be your life, your soul, or your very insanity everything costs something. Ninjas and demons don't help people for nothing if they do it's always for something else._

 _Which brings me to this next part. You are the jinchuriki of the nine tails. Just as your mother was before you and mito-sama was before her. The marks you have on your face are from your mother having the fox before you. I wanted you seen as a hero. If you are then my wishes were honored. If not then I am truly sorry. I never meant for anything bad to happen. I don't want you to hate them for their transgressions agaisnt you buddy. I want you to rise above their hatred and see them for what they are. Ignorant morons who can't tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai. They are ninja and should understand it. But if you can't forgive them or their actions then I am sorry. All I ask is that you try to reconsider. If you can't then all i can do is beg you not to destroy the village your mother and I died protecting if for no one else then our memory. You can leave and live someone where else all you want if it makes you happy just please respect our memory enough not to descrace it by destroying the leaf village._

 _Know we love you and we wish we were there with you. I hope you find someone who sees you for you and someone who loves you. Be careful of girls. Some are just after you for your name. ask them this question when they say they love you. Your godfather jiraiya asked it of me when I said I wanted to marry your mother. He said, Can you live without her? If the answer's yes, man up and forget her. Don't string her along. Ask your girl that or have a friend do it. Either way if they answer no then you know you got a keeper. I couldn't live without your mother which is probably why I am dead right now as well. Haha sorry dry humor there. I love you Naruto and I hope you can forgive me when the time comes._

 _Your father,_

 _Namikaze Minato_

 _Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

Naruto was in shock his father had caused all this and Hiruzen said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "No worries sir I'm not going to turn on the village nor am I gonna leave it. I don't hate dad either for what he did to me."

Sasuke said, "I would. But if you are fine with it then so be it. Don't mean I'm letting anyone do anything to you again though."

Hiruzen said, "Alright inform your parents that their will be a council meeting on this later today."

"Yes sir thank you." Said both boys bowing before they took their leave

Both boys went to find the orphans when Tenten found them and Ino and Sakura saw them and she said, "Boys?"

Naruto turned and smiled and said, "Kaasan."

He hugged her and she returned it and hugged Sasuke and said, "How are my two boys doing?"

Sasuke smiled at her and said, "We're fine. Is there a problem Kaasan?"

The name shocked the two girls cause this girl couldn't have been more than a year older than them and Tenten said, "I'm sorry boys. We got given an emergency C-rank. We're needed to back up another team so we're leaving alright. So I want you two to behave. I asked Gai-sensei's friend Kakashi to check up on you two while we're gone alright. I've left enough premade meals to last you two for three weeks. We should be back before they run out. If not Sasuke you're gonna have to be the one responsible for cooking. Naruto can't cook all that well and naruto no eatting nothing but ramen alright."

"Yes mama. Just be careful and come home." Said naruto hugging her around the waist.

"No worries little man we're not gonna leave you two alone." Said the boy that arrived behind her with his teammates.

Naruto smiled and hugged him and said, "OK."

Sasuke was hugged too and shocked the Hyuuga and Gai when he said, "No worries Kaasan, Tousan I'll take care of Otouto while your gone."

Both younger boys were given affection and Lee smiled and ruffled their hair and said, "Alright I am holding you to that boys. I expect the house to be in the same condition it was when we left alright."

"Yes tousan." Said the boys in unison

Sasuke pulled two more patches out and handed over and said, "New ones for you. We're already wearing ours. And all the Uchiha fans will be taken down and destroyed. They are going to be replaced with those ones."

Naruto smiled and said, "Nissan registered us as a new clan. We are now the Inari clan."

Neji said, "What happens to the uchiha clan?"

Sasuke looked at him and said, "As of this moment the uchiha clan is dead. Gai-san if you can let it spread through the elemental nations that I died it would be perfect."

"For what reason Sasuke-kun?" said Gai

"I am hoping to bait my elder brother. If he thinks that I died he may come back to konoha to confirm it. And when he does he will be caught dead to rights." Said Sasuke smiling, "It was Naruto's idea actually."

Gai said, "Alright I will make sure it's sent out that you died. I'll make it out like you were assassinated by an unknown assalainte. I'll even make it so he knows when the funeral is. It will be a in two weeks. So if he hears about it then he'll be here. Inform the sandaime so he can set it up as a whole."

"We will. We're announcing the new clan tonight at the council meeting. We'll go in your places Kaasan." Said Sasuke smiling

"Alright behave boys." Said Tenten before kissing their heads and running off with her team.


End file.
